Finding Family
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Usopp has always dreamed of the day he would find his father. But will it turn out the way he hopes?


I do not own One Piece.

* * *

We had just landed on another island in the New World. Everyone was setting off to the only town on the island hoping to pick up the supplies they needed. Nami is going clothes shopping of course, Robin and Chopper are going to find a book store and to pick up some medical supplies, Luffy has already run off with a yelled "Meat", Zoro went to pick up sword polish and probably booze, Franky was staying to watch Sunny and do some repairs, and Sanji and I are going to some gunpowder, Franky's cola and the food.

We were currently walking hand in hand down the street, planning on picking up the gunpowder and cola, then coming back out for the food. As we walk, we talk silently, just enjoying each others company. After we finish picking up mine and Franky's things, we decide to go out for lunch, after Sanji quickly made Franky some food.

As we were walking I stop quickly, stunned. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I had to be mistaken…or imagining thugs. "Usopp….Usopp are your alright?" Sanji asks concerned. He lightly shakes my shoulders, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Is everything okay?" he glances over to where I was staring. "Who is that? Do you know him?"

"I…I don't know. He looks like someone that I haven't seen in years….He looks like dad, but it can't be him." I whisper back, still not able to my gaze away from the figure a few feet in front of me.

"Really? Go talk to him Uso…what if it actually is?"

"No….no, let's just go Sanji, let's finish the shopping and get back to the Sunny." I reply, grabbing his hand and dragging him the rest of the way to the restaurant.

We finish our shopping in silence and head back to the Sunny, which seems to be noisy than normal. Getting closer, we notice that there seems to be a lot of people around the ship. Assuming they were enemies, we approach cautiously, leaving the cart of food at the edge of the woods. As we get closer, we stop in our track, noticing that, instead of fighting, everyone was standing around laughing and drinking.

"Usopp! Sanji!" we hear the unmistakable cry of our captain, before a body collided with us, sending us sprawling on the ground. "Where have you guys been? We couldn't find you anywhere."

"Luffy. What's going on?" I ask confused.

"Oh, Shanks and his crew are here, we're having a party. Come on, come meet everyone." He replies excitedly. Shanks crew…dad, it really was dad I saw earlier.

"Ah, give us minute Luf, we need to go get the food we bought. We'll…we'll meet them in a minute," I say pushing Luffy off of me before standing up and walking quickly back to the edge of the forest. Sanji quickly jogs to catch up to me.

"What is wrong Uso…that means that your dad is here. Wasn't one of the reasons you left because you wanted to find him. I thought you would be excited."

"I do want to see him…it's just…I'm a little afraid I guess." I say, sitting against a tree and pulling my knees up.

"Afraid of what, Uso?" Sanji asks, sitting beside me and wrapping an arm around me.

"What if….what if he is disappointed in me? What if he doesn't like that I am gay?…or doesn't think that I am a good pirate?….what if he is ashamed of the person I have become?…I haven't really accomplished anything great, I don't even have my own bounty. I haven't done anything." I say, burying my head in my knees.

"That is not true at all Usopp. He has no reason to be disappointed or ashamed in you. You have grown so much since you have joined this crew, let alone since he last saw you. And everyone on our crew is proud to know you…and I am proud to be called your boyfriend…and if he doesn't like the fact that you are gay, I'll personally kick his ass." Sanji assures me. "Now, how about we get this food to the ship and meet your father and the rest of the crew?" he offers, standing up and reaching his hand out to help me up, flashing me a smile. I smile back gently, standing up and helping him pull the cart towards to ship. I still felt a bit nervous, but knowing that Sanji would be there for me always made me feel better.

After putting the food away, Sanji kisses me softly on the cheek and walks away to meet some of the other crew.

I look around at all the people gathered, until my eyes land on the guy I had seen earlier. It was defiantly Yasopp, he was sitting around a bon fire, drinking sake. Swallowing nervously, I begin walking towards him. When I get close to the fire, I sit down away from him, not knowing how to start a conversation with him. I sit there for a few minutes, just stealing glancing at him every few minutes. He doesn't seem to notice me sitting there, too busy talking and laughing with some other members of his crew.

"Usopp!" I hear a shout, before finding myself, once again, laying on the sand, with a rubber body on top of me. "You don't look like you are having fun. What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to people? Have you met Shanks yet?" He asks, speaking a mile a minute.

"Not yet, Luffy. I'll go meet him in a minute," I reply, glancing over at my father, who is now staring at me, eyes wide. Luffy looks over to where I glanced and smiled knowingly at me, before standing up and walking away.

I sit up and look around, noticing that everyone had wandered off, leaving me and Yasopp alone.

"Usopp. It really is you." He whispers, walking closer to me.

"Um…Hi dad." I reply looking down nervously. I feel arms wrap around me and am pulled against his chest.

"It is so good to see you Usopp. You have grown so much. But what are doing out here?" he demands, "you are supposed to be in Syrup with your mother. She must so lonely."

"Ah….dad…mom…mom is dead, she died years ago." I reply, feeling tears prickle my eyes.

"What? what happened? When did she die?" He asks, pulling away and staring wide-eyed at me.

"She got really sick, not long after you left. I was seven when she passed away." I answer, not looking up at him.

"Oh, god, Banchina…Usopp, I am so sorry. You were all alone for all those years…You must hate me." he cries, pulling me against him.

"How could I hate you, dad?…You are the whole reason I became a pirate. I have always wanted to become a brave warrior of the sea, just like you." I respond, wrapping my arms around him as well. He laughs lightly at my remark and pulls back to sit beside me.

"Well, brave warrior, tell me of some of your adventures." he insists, smiling at me. I brighten instantly and we begin swapping stories of our adventures. After a while, he starts telling me stories about mom and how they met. Happiness fills me as I listen to him describe their first date or the first time they met, and the love he puts in every word.

"So Usopp, do you have a lady waiting for you back home?" He asks, a big grin on his face. I feel my nerve begin to return. The excitement of learning more about him and telling him of all the things I have done, caused me to forget one of my majors fears.

"Not really. I have a friend back home, who is a girl, but we aren't together or anything….I'm…I'm actually gay," I confess looking down once again, afraid to see his reaction.

"Oh, well, I guess I won't be getting any grandchildren. So, do you have a man waiting back home?" he asks, not seeming phased at all.

"Huh, oh no….I have actually been dating our cook for a couple of years now." I say smiling brightly.

"Oh….well go get him." He says, pushing me lightly, returning my bright smile. I get up and looking around, finding Sanji standing with Luffy and a group of Shanks' men. I walk over, and gentle touch his arm. He turns his head, smiling at me as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Hey Uso. How did your talk go?"

"It went good…He wants to meet you though." I answer, looking up at him. He nods his head and we begin walking back to where my father sat waiting. After a quick introduction they sat down and began talking. Dad was telling stories about my childhood, mostly really embarrassing stories, and Sanji was telling him stories about things we had done since I began traveling. Even though most of their conversation was at my expense, I have never felt happier.


End file.
